


i can be needy, tell me how good it feels to be needed

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [20]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Smut, background kda polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “I’m going to fuck you.” Akali’s words were drawn out slowly and Evelynn shivered at the low octave. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, the only thing you’re going to remember ismy name.”//possessive akali and sub bottom eve ;) prompt from shark's nsfw hc post
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	i can be needy, tell me how good it feels to be needed

**Author's Note:**

> :O i just realized this is my first fic where akalynn is standalone 
> 
> lol anyways enjoy this spice, prompt idea came from SHARK :)

“Whoa there, buddy.” Kai’Sa said. “Any harder and you’re gonna break that glass.” She eyed the drink in Akali’s hand. The glass was trembling and looked like it was seconds away from shattering under her strong grip. 

Akali had a scowl on her face, her eyes were staring daggers over Kai’Sa’s shoulder. Kai’Sa peeked over her shoulder, only to find Evelynn schmoozing it up with some men. And by the looks of them, they probably ran in some affluent circles in some industry. Ugh—networking. 

“Relax, Kali.” Kai’Sa placed a hand on the rogue’s shoulder. “She’s just talking big. Probably spreading the word about K/DA.” 

“I know.” Akali grumbled. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

Kai’Sa and Akali watched as Evelynn put on a smile and entertained the masses. Akali couldn’t even enjoy the sight of Evelynn in a beautiful backless dress tonight—not when the men around her inched closer and closer. Kai’Sa patted her back, drawing her eyes away. She didn’t even notice she was growling until Bokkie pointed it out. 

  
  
  


“Maybe you should take an early leave.” Kai’Sa suggested as she took in the rogue’s appearance. Her symbiote whined as it sensed the negative energy in her dear friend’s body. “Your dragon’s showing.” 

Akali took a deep breath and placed her drink on some wandering waiter’s tray. “Sorry, Bokkie. I know Ahri said this event was important for K/DA.” 

“Ahri would also want you to take care of yourself.” Kai’Sa raised an eyebrow. “And as much fun as it is to trash these types of butt-kissing events with you, I don’t think the girls would appreciate another round of KaiKali Ultimate Smash.” 

Akali snorted at the reminder of the last event they attended. “Hey, it was _you_ who whipped out your shoulder pods. I didn’t even know you could shoot _laser beams_!” 

“Can’t whip ‘em out if they’re always there.” Her shoulder pods bobbed behind her and Kai’Sa smirked when Akali had no comeback. Then the smirk shifted into concern. “Anyways, go blow off some steam. We’ll see you back at the house.” 

Akali took another look over at Evelynn and felt her temper rising once more. “Right.” The rogue gave Kai’Sa’s hand a squeeze before moving towards the exit. 

Kai’Sa watched as Akali slipped out of the building, then glanced over at Evelynn. She sighed and pinched her brow. She needed to find Ahri and play damage control. This was gonna be a _long_ night. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali huffed, her breath slightly fogging up the interior of her helmet. The wind outside was cold as it buffeted her body. Even though she was going way past the speed limit, she could still feel the heat of her anger. Just thinking about the sight of all those drooling men at Evelynn’s feet made her grit her teeth. The rogue revved her engine and her Ducati shot down the empty highway. 

She ended up stopping by the roadside of a mountain lookout. The brisk air helped cool her down, but the jealousy she felt churning in her stomach still made her grimace. Akali leaned against the side of her motorcycle, arms crossed over her chest as she stared out at the view of the city. It’s bright lights were a pretty distraction for her. 

Smoke slowly curled out of her nostrils. Her pulse thrummed with the energy of the dragon spirit that resided in her. Her dragon was territorial and this jealousy she was feeling seemed to awaken something in its spirit. 

The smoke flared into small flames and Akali ended up snarling at the breeze when the memory resurfaced. Her brown eyes flashed into gold as the dragon rumbled in her core. 

_“Claim.”_

Akali’s chest heaved as she tried to breath and calm down. The jealousy and the possessiveness coursing through her was only amplified by her dragon spirit’s power. 

“S-stop it!” Akali bit down on her hand, muffling the cry that left her mouth. She slumped against the side of her bike. “She has all those men. What do I have to compete against them?” 

Akali could feel her dragon retorting with a snort before its power thrummed through her veins. 

_“Claim!”_

Akali snarled and flames tumbled out of her mouth. The rogue threw her leg over the bike and shoved her helmet back on. The glow of golden eyes pierced through the helmet’s visor. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


“She’s not picking up.” Evelynn’s brow was pinched with worry. 

Kai’Sa snorted from where she was seated at the kitchen island. “Yeah… maybe you _shouldn’t_ have been so flirty with all those men at the party.” The dancer looked up after another spoonful of cereal. “Maybe then Kali wouldn’t have left and she’d be picking up your calls right now.” 

Evelynn turned to Bokkie, mouth opening to reply with a witty retort—but the glare from the dancer made her pause. Kai’Sa _never_ glared at them like that. Perhaps she did overstep. 

“I—” Evelynn didn’t know what to say. 

“Come on now, Bokkie.” Ahri tried to mediate, her tail swishing a little anxiously behind her. “It can’t be that bad.” 

Kai’Sa scoffed and went to put her bowl in the sink. “Yeah, it was. It was about to be another KaiKali Ultimate Smash if I didn’t convince her to get some air.” 

Ahri and Evelynn’s faces fell. _That_ was not good. 

Kai’Sa sighed and walked over to where Evelynn stood. The dancer leaned her head down to place a gentle kiss on the siren’s forehead. “Me and Ahri are gonna go out for the night. She’ll come back home.” 

Ahri’s ears tilted in confusion. “We’re going out?” 

“Trust me—you _don’t_ want to be here when they make up.” 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Ahri gave Evelynn a tight hug before she chased after Kai’Sa. The two of them made their way to the garage. “Good night, Eve!” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Evelynn curled her lashers around her body. The emptiness of her bed felt bigger without the presence of her dear rogue. 

The clock on her nightstand indicated that it was a little after midnight. Evelynn frowned and wondered where Akali was. Her heart felt heavy. Did she go too far at the event? Kali _had_ to know that she was the only one for her (not including Ahri and Kai’Sa), right? 

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. But then the sound of the garage door opening made her snap wide awake. Her heart pounded as the sound of familiar footsteps came closer to her door. 

  
  
  


Her bedroom door opened and golden eyes peered through the darkness. Evelynn’s heart thundered before the lights flicked on, revealing Akali’s familiar figure. 

Evelynn held her breath as the rogue’s gaze fell on her. She shivered involuntarily; it felt like the presence of an apex predator standing at her door. 

“Akali…?” Evelynn’s voice sounded like a shout in the silence. 

Akali didn’t respond. Instead, she kept her eyes on the siren as she walked closer. The rogue stopped at the foot of Eve’s bed. The golden glow of her eyes shimmered. 

“Eve.” Akali said. “Come here.” 

Evelynn shivered at the cold tone used on her. She crawled to the edge of the bed, confused at Akali’s behavior. Then the siren gasped as Akali’s hand came to wrap around her throat. 

Akali stared down at her, her presence seemed to fill the room. Evelynn felt so _small_ as she felt Akali’s aura and the familiar thrum of her dragon spirit. Her lashers fluttered on the bed sheets but stayed down when the rogue’s gaze passed over them. 

“Safe word.” Akali merely murmured as she rubbed her thumb over the siren’s throat. A request. 

Evelynn’s pupils dilated and her breathing hitched. There was a beat of tense silence before she uttered, “Mercy.” 

Akali’s hand left the siren’s throat and Evelynn wanted that hand back on her neck—no, she wanted the rogue’s hands all over her body. 

Akali pointed a finger to the floor. “Stand here.” 

Evelynn raised an eyebrow; since when did they decide Akali would too tonight? She opened her mouth to scoff but was quickly silenced with a flash of golden eyes. Akali’s aura seeped into the room and the siren could practically _taste_ her dragon spirit in the air. 

Evelynn gulped and quickly got to her feet. Akali walked past her, not even touching her, to sit where she previously sat. The siren stood at the foot of her bed, a little unsure of what to do. 

  
  
  


Akali sat down on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart and… was that a bulge in the rogue’s pants? Before Evelynn could ask, Akali spoke. 

“Strip.” 

Evelynn’s eyes locked with Akali’s. The dark hunger in the rogue’s eyes startled her yet they sparked a fire in her at the same time. The siren’s hands moved to the thin strap of the sleeping gown she had on. 

Akali leaned back on her arms, “Slowly.” 

Evelynn paused to let out a small breath. The way the rogue took the initiative was… turning her on, and quickly too. She slid the straps of her sleepwear off her shoulders before slowly letting the article drop to the floor. 

The siren stood there naked, slightly shivering from the chill in the air as Akali swept her eyes up and down her bare body. She felt objectified yet wanted—it was an unusual feeling that stirred her arousal. Seeing the visible desire in Akali’s eyes was flattering, in a sense. 

  
  
  


Evelynn shifted a little on her feet. The air was cold in her room and her skin erupted in goosebumps. Her nipples pebbled and a small dose of humiliation shot through her when Akali’s eyes locked onto her chest. 

“Come here.” Akali’s tone was quiet yet the command rang loudly in her ears. 

Evelynn took small steps until she stood between the rogue’s legs. Normally, she would have pushed Akali down and had her way with the rogue already. But tonight felt _different_ —and she was willing to give Akali her all tonight. 

“On my lap.” Akali patted her lap once before returning her hand to the bed. Evelynn maneuvered herself until she was straddling the rogue’s lap. Akali stared into her eyes and the siren could do nothing but stare back. The intensity of their eye contact pinned Evelynn in place and sparked raw emotions within her. 

  
  
  


Finally, after what felt like _eternity_ , Akali moved. 

The rogue grabbed Evelynn’s wrists and moved them so she was holding them behind the siren’s own back. Eve squirmed under Akali’s hold but her grip remained firm and steady. 

“Ride my thigh.” Akali looked up at Evelynn. “And don’t stop until you make yourself come.” 

Evelynn’s breathing stuttered at the demand, even more so when a firm thigh was slotted between her legs. Those golden eyes were fixed on her as she let her hips roll, slowly grinding down on Akali’s thigh. 

Akali’s unusual demeanor was able to get Evelynn’s arousal going. And it showed as her wetness coated the rogue’s thigh. There was a visible wet spot—that grew with each roll of her hips—on Akali’s thigh. Evelynn moaned breathily as she grinded down, her hips bucking as her body slowly heated up. 

Arousal slowly licked up her spine. Her core throbbed as the friction rubbed deliciously against her wet folds and her clit. Her pace picked up and soon Evelynn was rolling her hips fervently, moaning as she grinded down on Akali’s lap with the speed of a demon. 

Akali held a calm, poker face as Evelynn worked herself up. She didn’t even flinch when the siren’s lashers materialized into a more solid form, their smooth whip-like shapes fluttering on the bed sheets. 

Evelynn moaned as her hips rolled and bucked. Whines left her mouth as she squirmed in the rogue’s hold, a little louder when Akali pulled her arms back roughly. The siren strained against the physical hold and her hips rolled faster. It felt _good_ having her wrists restrained in Akali’s hands. And—oh, _oh god_ … she was getting close! She’s about to— 

A hand roughly grabbed her chin and forced her eyes down. Golden eyes stared into Evelynn’s as Akali slipped her thumb into the siren’s mouth. Evelynn moaned and sucked on the digit, her hips bucking faster against Akali’s firm thigh. 

Evelynn came as those intense golden eyes held her still, while her mind was sent reeling with pleasure. The friction against her core peaked; her body locked up, her hips stuttered, and her thighs squeezed down on Akali’s. The siren’s moan was muffled but the vibrations of the noise traveled down Akali’s thumb and into her palm. Satisfaction curled in the rogue’s chest— _she_ made Evelynn come. 

_Not those drooling men from that party_ , Her dragon rumbled in Akali’s head. _You_. 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Akali’s thumb slipped out of her mouth and the string of saliva connecting them had her cheeks flushed. 

Akali let go of her wrists and leaned back. “Get on your hands and knees.” The dark hunger in the rogue’s eyes was still there. “Face the mirror.” 

The rogue’s words sent a shot of heat straight to Evelynn’s core. She found herself following Akali’s command quickly, wanting more of that pleasure her body craved. She wanted Akali to deliver those hedonistic sensations unto her and she _couldn’t wait another second_. 

Evelynn eagerly waited on her hands and knees. She looked at herself in the large mirror encompassing one part of her bedroom wall and saw her reflection looking back at her. She looked like a hot mess, desperate for more. 

The bed dipped behind her and Evelynn turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Akali naked—wearing nothing but a _thick_ strap. A breathy noise slipped out of Eve, she could feel hot arousal punching her gut and her pussy dripping in anticipation. 

Akali shuffled behind Evelynn until the siren could feel the tip of silicone prodding against the curve of her backside. She squirmed until a hand curled around her hip. 

  
  
  


Akali leaned down and Evelynn sighed at the feeling of the rogue’s nipples dragging slightly against her back. A hand wrapped around her throat, turning her head towards the mirror. Eve gasped at the hunger swirling in those golden eyes. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Akali’s words were drawn out slowly and Evelynn shivered at the low octave. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, the only thing you’re going to remember is _my name_.” 

Evelynn moaned at the crude words and then moaned even louder when the tip of the strap prodded against her entrance before sliding in. A lewd moan was dragged out of Eve as the rogue sunk the entire strap in. 

Akali huffed out a breath before moving her hips. She didn’t allow Evelynn not even a second to adjust. The rogue worked a brutal pace; her hips slapped against Evelynn’s plump ass as she drove that strap in hard. 

“Ah—ahh!” Evelynn gasped and moaned as Akali’s thick strap rubbed along her innermost walls deliciously; she whined as the rogue hit those sensitive spots deep inside her. “Akali!” 

Akali felt arousal swell up inside her; the sight of Evelynn taking her cock so roughly lit a fire inside her. The rogue moved faster and grabbed the siren’s neck, directing her eyes to the mirror on the wall. “Look at you, taking my cock so well.” Akali cooed into Eve’s ear as she kept thrusting her hips. Her fingers flexed against Evelynn’s throat and she could feel the moan the siren released. 

“Hah… hah… n-ngh, Akali!” Evelynn’s body rocked from the force of Akali’s thrusts. Pleasure washed over her, the feeling akin to hot flames of desire licking up her spine and heat bloom through her body. The rogue had her moaning and crying out from how good she was getting it. 

  
  
  


And then it stopped. 

  
  
  


Evelynn panted heavily as she felt Akali stop moving. The siren was about to look back to ask why when the hand at her throat gripped harder and blocked off her air. She let out a noise of surprise as her head was turned back to face the mirror again. 

Akali sneered from behind her with a mocking tone. “So desperate for my cock. Does it feel good, baby? You want my cock that bad?” 

Evelynn moaned and tried to nod as best as she could, what with the hand still wrapped around her neck. Her eyes roamed the expanse of the mirror; humiliation and arousal flushed through her body. This reversal of power was new for the siren and Akali’s display of dominance was… _so enticing_. She liked seeing this side of the rogue. 

Akali kept Evelynn’s focus on the mirror. She grunted and slammed her hips against Evelynn’s rear, consequently thrusting her strap back inside. “I want you to see how needy you are.” The rogue growled as her hips started moving again. Evelynn moaned loudly as Akali resumed fucking her with harsh strokes. 

Akali didn’t stop and Evelynn’s unabashed moans and writhing reactions boosted her ego to great heights. The rogue kept pummeling Eve’s pussy with brutally fast thrusts. Arousal drenched the silicone and their heated skin, leaving a sticky mess between their hips and thighs. 

Evelynn’s moaning turned to sobbing as Akali kept her harsh pace. The lewd sound of their flesh clapping echoed in the room. White-hot pleasure assaulted the siren’s senses and her body trembled and rocked beneath Akali’s touch. She was getting close—a little more, _just a little more_ —she could feel her orgasm fast approaching. 

  
  
  


Akali shifted the angle of her thrusts and Evelynn _screamed_. The siren was obscenely loud as Akali pounded into her, making the thick strap rub against a bundle of nerves that had stars bursting in her vision. Each thrust drove Evelynn further and further into that state of ecstasy and she repeated the rogue’s name like a mantra, “Akali, Akali, Akali!” 

Akali slipped a hand under Eve’s body and the siren just about wailed when she felt her clit being touched. Stars erupted and whitened the edges of her vision; pleasure coursed through her body, making her thrash and flail and shake underneath the rogue. 

“See this? Do you see yourself?” Akali draped herself over Evelynn’s back, hand still holding her throat as she spoke into the siren’s ear. “I’m the only one that can make you cum like this.” Evelynn moaned obscenely at how dominating Akali was being. The blatant possessiveness was new and rather attractive in the throes of passion. 

Evelynn’s body shook as her orgasm thundered through her. She didn’t have the strength to continue holding herself up on her hands and knees anymore, and so she slumped onto the bed on her stomach. But Akali didn’t stop—the rogue placed her hands on either side of Eve’s head and worked her hips even faster if that was even possible. 

“Ah, ngh!—Akali!” Evelynn let out a choked noise before screeching and sobbing as pleasure filled her senses again. Akali kept a consistent harsh pace; liquid heat spurted out of Evelynn’s pussy, soaking the rogue’s hips and stomach. Akali had a smug grin on her face as she looked down at the writhing siren beneath her. 

Akali pressed her body against Evelynn’s, arms going around to encircle the siren. “That’s it, baby. Only I can make you feel this good.” The rogue crooned into Evelynn’s ear as her hips kept moving. She was close herself, it would only take a little more, honestly—seeing Evelynn utterly fucked out like this, and knowing that it was _her_ who caused that, had a great effect on herself. 

The rogue’s hips stuttered before she hilted the strap in Evelynn’s cunt. Akali moaned and bit down on Eve’s shoulder, muffling the sound of her release. Evelynn groaned as Akali rode out her high; the rogue’s hips twitched from time to time and she whimpered at every little movement that rubbed against her sensitive walls. 

  
  
  


“That… that sure was… different tonight.” Evelynn pressed her cheek against her satin sheets and breathed out. Akali rested her forehead against Eve’s nape. She hummed and laid there, body relaxed and loosening up as the tension bled out. 

“Was it… too much?” Akali’s voice was muffled as it was pressed against Evelynn’s warm skin. 

Evelynn chuckled, “Not at all, darling.” The siren materialized her lashers and wrapped them around Akali’s legs and waist. “Want to tell me what that was all about?” 

Akali grunted and buried her face in Evelynn’s hair. There was a brief silence before the rogue spoke up. “I… didn’t like the way those guys hung around you at the party.” Akali muttered under her breath, “Like slobbering dogs at your feet.” 

Evelynn blinked before coiling her lashers around Akali a little tighter. “Kali, you know that’s just me networking. Besides, you have nothing to worry about.” Eve smiled, and she knew the rogue couldn’t see it, but she hoped she could hear the warmth and the fondness in her voice. 

“You’re irreplaceable.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> i'm on twt @sleepyshiba1 if you wanna check out fic updates and all that


End file.
